Pure White Soul
by Vindel
Summary: He's dead & she's alive;& that is a fact but how much longer can she habour the guilt of his death?Her pure white soul contained in pain of his memory.Dying alone suffocates her whole being but her soul is held close with someone else. KaienxRukiaxIchigo


This is a KaiXRukiXIchi (Kaien, Rukia, Ichigo) one-shot story i wrote for a collab i am doing with one of my watchers(kosmiccheshire) on Deviantart, she is doing the drawing and when she is done i will be colouring. This story is not a threesome ne.

**Please i ask no FLAMES, they will not be entertain okay. I will take them and keep them for winter lol. But seriously NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes.

Characters belong to Kubo, Tite

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Pure White Soul

She lay her tired body on the futon in his closet, it wasn't cold and it warm either, it was as it should be. "Good-night Ichigo" she slid the door of the closet leaving it opened just a little to let the moon light in between the small gap in the curtains bath the small part of her closet with light.

Her thoughts were blank as she lay on the futon looking at the moon. Her began body relaxed and her eyes were slowly getting heavier; she gave in; her mind carting her off to a familiar place in her pure white soul.

* * *

**Rukia's Dream**

Her face felt warm and a light wind brushed on her face. She opened her indigo eyes revealing blue sky decorated with patches of white spongy clouds. She took a deep breath 'peaceful' she thought shutting her eyes once again. She twitched when she felt a part of her face suddenly cool down a little; something was blocking the warmth of the sun from reaching her face. She opened her eyes to verify just what was the obstruction.  
"Such a deep breath Kuchiki?" a familiar face looked down on her  
Taken by surpirise, Rukia lifted her head fast, knocking her forehead into the familiar person's chin.  
They both, in unison complained of the pain they both felt.  
"What the hell's wrong with you? Why did you knock into my chin like that?" the person rubbed their chin.  
Rukia looked at the person in front of her in confusion "K-Kaien-dono?!"  
"You don't knock into your vice-captain like and then say nothing…. apologise already" he shouted  
Rukia looked at Kaien's lap and realised she had been laying on it, she glanced to her side and blushed.  
A vain popped up on Kaien's face expressing his irritation "Well?"

Rukia dived into his arms, connecting her lips with his and closed her eyes. She broke away and looked into his eyes "My apologies Captain Kaien"  
Kaien held her in his arms and smiled "Well that sounds better…anyway how is your leg feeling?"  
A confused look displayed itself on Rukia's face "My leg?" Rukia looked back and immediately identified the bandage around her right thigh "What happened?"  
"You got distracted remember? And I was so serious too, if I hadn't noticed that you lost concentration I could have cut your leg off" Kaien explained looking rather displeased  
"Sorry, I didn't mean too" Rukia replied feeling guilty  
"I mean how would I be able to explain to Kuchiki Byakuya that I chopped off your leg because you got distracted during practise?" Kaien complained  
Rukia's face expressed her irritation "I said I was sorry… and its better for me to lose my leg to you than a hollow or anyone else for that matter" she smirked "and anyway nii-sama would use Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to chop you up into 1000 pieces"  
Kaien laughed "Would you be able to love 1000 pieces of me?"  
Rukia blushed again "y-yes"  
"Hmm, what was that?" Kaien ask putting his hand behind his ear  
Rukia's face changed from light pink to red "Yes! I would love you even if you were in 1000 pieces"  
Kaien placed his hand on top of Rukia's head and smiled "That's my girl" he stood up "I'll get us some tea, you just lie down, you hit your head pretty hard too"

Rukia nodded and watched as Kaien prepared tea. Her heart suddenly feel into despair 'He feels so far away from me, yet he is so close….why?' Despite her wound she lifted herself off the ground 'I have be close to him' She sat next to Kaien by the small stream as he cleaned the tea cups.  
"Eh? Kuchikik? What wrong?" Kaien stopped washing and looked at his girl  
Rukia didn't answer instead she leaned her head against his shoulder 'He still feels so far miles away from me' She glanced at her reflection in the water, then at Kaiens. Her eyes became riddle with fear as she watched Kaien's smile become sinister and wide, his eyes consumed in darkness and an orange shell cased itself around his eyes "K-Kaien-dono?" Before she could process what was happening the world around her became black and the ground beneath her became an endless sea of blood, Kaien's blood. A boulder slowly rose from the bloody sea and on it a dead Kaien with Rukia's sword going through his lifeless body, holding it against the boulder. Her instantly got mind thrown into chaos 'K-Kaien-dono….my love" She tried to move but the blood was too thick preventing her from getting to Kaien. She held her head as the memories pieced together in her mind 'I-I-I killed Kaien-dono…I killed the man I loved' She looked in horror at the boulder that Kaien was on sunk into the sea of blood "No wait. Why?... My heart has always been with you. Why?"

"Guilt" a familiar voice echoed in the darkness "After all this time you still feel guilty"  
"But I killed you, I let you die" Rukia asked searching for Kaien. Tears began to fall out of her eyes and into the sea of blood below her. "When I moved to the Kuchiki residence my life became dull, lacking basic joy. But when I met you, you showed me the simpleness that I had longed for."  
Kaien appeared in the distance "That night when that hollow took over me, I fought for my pride but mostly for the heart that I had given to you. It doesn't matter that I am no longer physically with you but you have my heart" Kaien came closer and wiped the tears off Rukia's face "You have my heart and that's all you need, don't let this guilt drown in my blood"  
"My heart can't help but hold onto you, I miss you so much" Rukia replied  
Kaien shook his head "You're heart is not here…only thing that keeps brining you here is guilt" Kaien slowly began to walk away  
Rukia reached out to Kaien "Please don't leave me….I don't want to die alone"  
Kaien stopped and looked back "You won't die alone, I know I didn't" he smiled "And besides you have given your heart to someone already"  
Rukia was confused with what Kaien just said "Who?"  
"Your friends of course, but I think out of everyone around you now, you've entrusted your heart to the one that very much resembles m… he has orange hair" Kaien described "Rukia, let me go so that I can rest in peace….I love you so much" He waved at her "goodbye my love"  
Rukia watched as the man she loved vanish, tears wet her face, but she finally understood what he meant. As the darkness flaked away and the blood sunk a familiar voice called out to Rukia 'I know that voice' A hand reached out to her and she grabbed it.

End of dream

* * *

"RUKIA!...RUKIA WAKE UP!" a voice called out to Rukia  
Rukia opened her eyes and saw the man which Kaien had said held her heart. Rukia jumped from the inside of the closet into his arms. Tears wet his shoulder

"Rukia? Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream? Your body is trembling" the person said  
Rukia kept quiet for a few minutes before answering "I'm scared Ichigo, I'm so scared" Rukia cried  
"Scared of what?" a worried Ichigo asked  
Rukia hugged Ichigo tighter "I'm scared of dying alone…I don't want to die alone"  
Ichigo laughed a little "That impossible, you won't die alone. You have all of us"  
Rukia pulled away from Ichigo and looked at him with the moonlight shining in her eyes.  
Ichigo looked at Rukia "You have Inoue, Ishida, Chad, friends at my school, Byakuya, Renji and all of the captains and vice captains of Seireitei, Nel and her brothers, my family even Kon but most of all…."  
"Most of all?" Rukia asked  
Ichigo wipe the last of Rukia's tears off her face "Most of all, you have me"  
Rukia blushed and could not help but cry again.

Ichigo hugged her and brought his lips close to her ears "I will _never_ let you die alone…if it happens that you die…I will die with you." He pulled away and kissed Rukia on her forehead "I will be with always… forever in your pure white soul"

* * *

Thats the end guys. Hope you liked it.

If you can **_PLEASE PLEASE _**review, this is my first Bleach story.

**THANK YOU **for reading


End file.
